barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney: Let's Put On a Show (Season 11 Version)
'''Barney: Let's Put On a Show (Season 11 Version) '''is a home video of Barney & Friends, It is a remake Home Video of "Barney's Talent Show". Plot Sean Abel is got a frog in his throat but he was feeling shy about the show he didn't Know How is time of the day. Cast * Barney (Season 9 costume) * Baby Bop (Season 4 costume of Barney's Adventure Bus) * BJ (Season 4 costume of Barney's Adventure Bus) * Toodee (from Yo Gabba Gabba) * Paul (Travis Tedford) * Libby (Brittany Ashton Holmes) * Sean Abel (Charlie Autism Johnson) * Cathy (Susannah Wetzel) * Callie (Christina Wetzel) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) Songs # Barney Theme Song (Season 3 Home Video Version) # The Wondering Song (tune in: I Wish There Was School Every Day) (Performed by: Sean Abel) # Hello, Hello (Performed by: Paul, Libby, Kelly, Tracy, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # Did You Ever See a Lassie? (Performed by: Paul, Libby, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # My Name is... (tune in: Five Senses) (Performed by: Paul, Libby, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # The Friendship Song (Performed by: Paul, Libby, Sean Abel, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # Let's Play Together (Performed by: Barney, Paul, Libby, Sean Abel, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Paul, Libby, Sean Abel, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Paul, Libby, Sean Abel, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # Puttin' On a Show (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Toodee, Paul, Libby, Sean Abel, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # The Marching Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Toodee, Paul, Libby, Sean Abel, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # I'm Gonna Ring The Bell Tonight (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Toodee, Paul, Libby, Sean Abel, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # Little Bunny Foo Foo (Performed by: Paul, Libby, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # Happy Dancin (Performed by: Barney) # We've Got Shoes (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Toodee, Paul, Libby, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # Look At Me I'm Dancing (Perfomed by: Toodee) # What Should I Do? (Performed by: Baby Bop and Toodee) (Run Sean Run Version) # Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Toodee, Paul, Libby, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) # I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Paul, Libby, Sean Abel, Cathy, Callie, Kelly, Tracy, Beth, Whitney, Kami, Stacy, Rachel, David, Ryan, Mario, Nick, Scott, Gianna and Jackson) Trivia * This marks last appearances of Sean Abel, Beth and Angela. * This is the only time Sean Abel and Angela appear together. Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation